


An Unexpected Night

by Bestbuds55



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, Growing Up, M/M, Size Kink, Spooning, hand holding, soft, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: What if they never faced the clown? Richie and Eddie grow up and get closer to one another as time goes on. Something was bound to happen eventually.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Trying something knew after all the Queen fan fiction I wrote. Super loved the IT movies and they inspired me to write this. Hope you enjoy. Still working on my other story so updates might be sparse, but I'm making this an official side project.

Death is a strange thing, mostly in the way of how fast a person could get used to it. The smell of death seem to radiate all over the small town of Derry. The children born there were oblivious to anything but the kind of life where one person of your friendship group wouldn't be there at the end of the year. It wasn't uncommon to hold a friend close and tell them they meant everything to you because of that. Wait another day and it just might be too late.

A bleak way of living life, but one could get used to a lot when they didn't know any different. It was just a fact of life to the miserable people of Derry. Kiss your loved one goodbye and wish to see them tomorrow, if you were lucky that would be enough. If you weren't, well it was time to pick a new friend and move on. There was no time to dwell on things like missing people in Derry.

Eddie was always a small child and it made Richie worry about him constantly. A target for bullies and sickness at all times it seemed. Richie stood on his guard at Eddie's side through everything and tried his best to protect his dear friend. Even from the time they had become friends in first grade he paid a greater attention to his small friend. 

Sometimes the taller boy was afraid that if he turned away Eddie would just be gone. It became a necessary act to hold hands at every point in time. Like, Richie would have all his attention on Eddie and not even talk to anyone else if he could physically feel Eddie by his side. It wasn't even considered weird, this was Derry after all. A pair of children were much less likely to go missing them a single child.

In school the teachers took notice of how Richie would only pay attention if he could sit next to Eddie. That was always okay too, because Eddie was a good boy and would always make sure his friend understood things and could do the work. Together, a pair of star pupils that apart would be a trouble maker along with a distressed and distracted student. It went unsaid that year after year it was a necessity to have them in the same class. Richie was never the wiser to this until tenth grade hit and he had to chose his own electives. 

He couldn't just leave Eddie though, and ended up slugging through every high tree math and science the school offered. Eddie was more then aware of this act when he offered to take both art and drama. Two courses that Richie was positive he would never take on his own. Eddie was just like that though, the ultimate fair mediator. And Richie was pretty sure Eddie didn't want to be apart from him either.

Eddie was the best, a consistent sassy chatter to Richie's dumb comments and always the best inappropriate giggle when Richie said something particularly great. It took Richie absolutely no time at all to become overly protective of the one who mattered the most. It started with saving a seat for Eddie and quickly turned to making sure Eddie had everything he needed at all times. Holding his hand and giving it a squeeze when they had to be quiet but Richie's mind was buzzing with inappropriate jokes. The squeeze he received back was always enough to calm him.

It wasn't strange to anyone around them, it was perfectly normal to treasure the ones closest to you after all. By the time they both turned 16, Richie was used to doing things like walking Eddie home and making sure he got to the door. Going as far as staying around to make sure that the lock clicked behind him. One could never be to careful in the harsh world of Derry after all. 

Richie would sometimes stare at the door long after it was closed, wishing he was still with Eddie. Sometimes Eddie would fling open his window when he got outside and shout at Richie for still being there like a creep. Richie never cared about the words, just happy to see his boy again even though they'd parted just a minute ago. He blow kisses and shout obscenities until Eddie would slam his window shut and give him the middle finger. Richie would keep on grinning after that until he finally got to pick Eddie up for school the next morning. 

The protectiveness was probably why Eddie's mother liked him so much; he looked out for her little boy. Eddie was a mere 5'4 and Richie towered over him at 6'2. Eddie's mom liked to joke that Richie got that tall because it was easier to look after Eddie when he could see clear over his head. Eddie never approved of that joke, but Richie always smiled at it. 

The height difference was fine in Richie's mind because it just meant that he could curl around Eddie even better when they laid down together. It was nice to be able to curl himself around Eddie and still see the screen of the tv, but Richie knew that he'd happily just snuggle up to Eddie and just watch the back of his neck if circumstances were different. Mainly because that's what he did for years when they were kids. Richie was alway joking that movies were great and he couldn't figure why it took him till nearly 14 to start actually watching them. Eddie would swat at him and giggle every time without fail. When they held hands even laying down it all felt natural, just another Richie and Eddie are a bit weird.

The best moments were when Eddie would snuggle back and back up to be fully pressed against Richie, like he was always meant to be there. As they got older Richie was more aware that what they were doing was called spooning and many people enjoyed it. He was glad that others did it too, because Richie could barely think of something then he liked better then holding Ed's to his chest. His arms wrapped around him and hugging tight.

That was the situation in which they found themselves in this lovely Friday night. All right, if Richie was completely honest with himself it was nearly every Friday night. For what had been actual years at this point. They had an on-going movie date night and all of their other friends knew it. Stan had liked to tease the two about it until recently, when Bill had jealously remarked that they should have a tradition like that too. 

Eddie's mother made up an extra place at dinner every Friday without asking and it was common knowledge that Richie was staying over. Most of the weekend if he could get away with it, unless his parents needed him around. Those times didn't happen very often and so the weekends always felt like one big treasured experience of living together. Like they were already planning to when going to university. 

Eddie's mother liked that they were beginning to talk about things like that already because then Richie could always be around to protect Eddie. The world was a big place for one and there would always be an advantage to being two together. That wasn't just a Derry thing after all. That was something to worry about another time though, because Richie was currently snuggled up and spooning Eddie just like he loved doing.

It was nearly Halloween and they had left the window open for reasons none other than being too lazy to close it. Not the safest thing to do, but they were on the second floor so Richie always figured he just hear anything attempt to sneak up on them. Besides, Eddie loved the cool breeze and was to afraid to open it without Richie there. So these moments were reserved for the time they had together.

"I'm cold Richie." Eddie complained in a tired whisper. It was already getting late and the air outside was quickly dropping to freezing. That didn't stop Richie from rolling his eyes, Eddie was pretty predictable and this was a game that they frequently played. Eddie would grab hold of Richie's arms just before complaining so the taller boy wouldn't immediately move to try and fix it. The little bugger.

"Well then Eddie Ed's, let go and I'll close the window for you." It sounded a bit dramatic but he was really comfortable, besides he knew very well Eddie didn't want him to move at all. That was the entire part of the game after all; annoy Richie because he couldn't fix what was wrong. 

Richie always let Eddie play his little game because the small boy looked so good with those pouted lips. Not that Richie would say that out loud; it might ruin the moment. Eddie chose that moment to make his little pained noise and tried to drag Richie into his skin. Just like he did every Friday night, but Richie was easy to cave. 

"Pretty sure that's the opposite Eddie." Richie snorted out. Tonight didn't call for a rude response to this situation and he had to admit it was probably because of the romantic movie Eddie had put on for some reason. 

The things he did for this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I wrote something today in the first time in about 6 months. Life is hard and scary at the moment and I need a distraction. 
> 
> I'm happy with how this is turning out and have to prepare myself to write the sexualness of the next chapters to come.

"Don't want the window closed, just need more of your body heat," Eddie whispered like it had been an oblivious thing. He squirmed against Richie like he was possessed and was aggressive until he had Richie into an optimal position. The little shit. 

"I'll show you more body heat." Richie replies without even thinking about it. He turned a bit red when his brain caught up with his mouth. Eddie giggled happily and burrowed into Richie's side.

Richie could have easily died a happy man when Eddie was nuzzling at his chest. This had to be heaven. Little moments like this between them made Richie forget about all the bullies and terrible people that targeted them. This was their little world and wonderful slice of safe, heaven. 

"Tired SpagEd's? It's nearly midnight already." Richie said with grin, liking the way that the smaller boy was clinging onto him. It was the little moments like this that got Richie through everything bad in life. Bullies, uncaring parents and constant missing people reports; nothing really mattered because every Friday he got to crawl into bed with this gorgeous boy.

Richie had expected a usual insulting any response back, but instead got a sleepy moan out of him. Fuck, Richie tried not to squirm after hearing such a lovely noise. That didn't stop him from getting hard though.

He was 16 after all, his dick was pretty much did whatever it wanted. The worst part was Eddie would have absolutely felt it. His dick twitched harshly in his sleeping sweats, directly against Eddie's thigh. It felt good and like Richie had gotten sucker punched in the stomach at the same time.

"I can feel you getting hard Rich." Eddie's tone was a little breathless and laced with something that Richie didn't even recognize. It didn't help with the situation Richie cock was putting him in.

"Yeah well, maybe stop moaning against me. It really leads my dick on." He joked, trying to lighten the situation and thanking his lucky stars that Eddie hadn't freaked out. He might remember this moment for the rest of his life as a defining point; that time Eddie gave him a boner and just didn't care that he did so.

"Gross asshole." Eddie responded, but didn't even move an inch away. He couldn't have been too gross out about it. That had been the typical Eddie response that Richie had been looking for previously.

"Let me go and I'll jerk one out in the bathroom come back for a nice cuddle afterwards." Richie jokes, liking this tired and nearly compliant mood Eddie was in. He was sharing way to much information at this point and knew it, but could barely think about anything other then the fact of Eddie was not freaking out.

Eddie yonder in gripped Richie tighter, not giving me other and inches of space. "Just do it here, I'm too comfortable to let you go." Eddie said like he was blowing Richie's mind. 

Richie's eyes went wide in surprise as he tried to process what his best friend had just said to him. He had a moment where he was sure that time stoped, but it turned out he had just spaced out and forgot to breathe. His chest fluttered and Richie thought that he might have to ask Eddie for his puffer. That would have been a good immediate response.

Eddie could feel his panic just as much as his hard on. Richie tried not to squirm to much in his processing panic, because that would mean he would be humping against Eddie at that point. Staying still had never been Richie's strong point though and it probably made the breathing problem he was currently having worse.

"Rich, what's wrong?" The smaller boy asked like he had no idea. He probably didn't. Richie liked to believe that Eddie was so innocent that he'd never really know what he was getting himself into until it was too late. In Richie's deepest fantasies; that exactly how he'd get Eddie to kiss him. 

"Eddie, you can't possibly not mind me jerking off in your bed?" The sentence was hard to formulate in his mind, and even harder to say. God, what was happening right now? The smaller boy was the biggest germophobe that Richie had ever had the pleasure of meeting and now he was asking Richie to make a mess in his bed. Or did Eddie not realize what came at the end of jerking off? Richie didn't even know what option he preferred.

It was Eddie's time to squirm and Richie couldn't help but take in that the smaller boy wasn't hard. Too bad, but Richie knew there wasn't anything sexual about his request. Just practicality, like always.

"Well you don't have to, but you're like always talking about it and I just wanted to learn." Eddie said, gritting his teeth like he needed to be brave to say such a thing. He looked positively gorgeous to Richie like that, but he always did.

It took a second for those words to catch up with him but when they did Richie's mouth went dry and he swore he could feel the world turning. "Learn?" Richie asked in a whisper. He was trying hard to get a grasp on reality, because it surely felt like he had somehow died and got sent to heaven.

Eddie made and embarrassed sound as a response and Richie suddenly understood. Actually, he felt like he understood on a lot of things in life at this moment. Like some wealth of knowledge had opened up and emptied it self into Richie. If he said that last thought out loud, he wondered if Eddie would tell him to stop being so grossly sexual.

"Don't make it weird Richie, or I'll never be able to bring it up again." Eddie pouted and pinched at Richie. Like they were just joking around like they always are and Richie was taking to long to get to his punchline. This didn't feel like a joke to Richie though, and he could only hope that Eddie felt the same.

"Ed's, my main man. Have you not, cause we're 16 and that's..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Ended up working on this today instead of anything for queen. Playing resident evil 3 put me in the mood for my favorite couple from horror. :)

Richie had to trail off because he wasn't even sure what to say next. He didn't want to embarrass Eddie, but simply needed that information to live. How can you survive without it? What's worse was that he had gone from being playfully hard to more of a stone fucking erect. No more playing around with this because he was worried that if he accidentally brushed against Eddie once more he'd just blow into his pants. 

He wondered if Eddie could tell that little piece of information about his dick or if the smaller boy wasn't paying attention to it. He pulled back slightly to look at Eddie face and immediately zoned in on the lovely blush he sported. The slight red looked amazing on his pale skin and those pouty lips of his. Eddie had never been more sexy then right now.

Richie stopped looking at Eddie lips long enough to catch where the smaller boys eyes were currently focused on. Richie's heart fluttered as he realized that Eddie's eyes were 100% focused on his crotch. His severely tented sweats that still were pressed directly into Eddie's thigh. 

There was something about Eddie blatantly staring at his hard dick that really got Reggie excited. Fuck, he'd always had this fantasy of being suddenly noticed by a guy and now it was actually happening. With Eddie, who Richie had barely ever dared to think about in that way. Just every time he was desperate to touch himself.

Richie glanced downward and internally moped that Eddie still wasn't hard. This would be a lot less confusing to Richie if Eddie would just have some kind of reaction. Still, Richie wasn't picky and would absolutely take anything that he could get. And right now Eddie's eyes were focused on Richie covered hard on. Some would say this was his moment.

"Don't make fun of me 'chie, if you don't wanna show me you don't have to. I just thought that you could show me what I was doing wrong." Eddie was bright red at this point and doing that thing where harshly bit at his own lip. Fuck, Richie always found that sexy.

"Not making fun Ed's, just can't believe a sexy boy like you is saying he wants to watch me jerk it." Richie breathed out like a dying man and let his hand come up to brush a stray hair out of Eddie's eyes. Just like he always did when they lay in bed together.

He was worried that his words might have been taking things too far, but that's what Richie was known for. Eddie squirmed against him and Richie chose that moment he finally paw at his own junk. The pressure felt amazing after he had been ignoring himself and Richie practically purred. 

Fuck, this was even better then every previous he had touched himself. It probably had something to do with the fact that he was looking right at Eddie instead of having to imagine him. It only got better when Eddie sucked in a breath and burrowed into Richie's side.

"If I make you uncomfortable Eddie, you tell me right away. I'll go into the bathroom instead, no questions asked." Richie states, managing to tear his hand away to have a serious moment. This consent shit was an absolute priority; no would would ever make Eddie uncomfortable or pressured if Richie had anything to say about it.

Eddie nodded courageously, but Richie felt the need for more verbal communication. Eddie liked to nod along to things when he thought he should because he didn't want anyone mad at him. Richie didn't want this to be one of those moments. His heart couldn't take that,

"Tell me out loud baby." Richie said in a near whisper, trying not to push Eddie in anyway. His dick pulsed uncomfortably, but he just squeezed himself a bit harder. A harsh reminder to himself that this touching thing was only good if it was what Eddie wanted. To not get ahead of himself.

Was that a nickname he had used for Eddie before? It took a solid minute for Richie to realize what he had called Eddie, but the excuse that he had kind of been busy was there.

"I'll tell you, promise Richie." Eddie answered immediately; he either didn't mind being called baby or didn't notice. Not that it really mattered at this moment, what with what Richie was about to do.

Richie tilted his head hips up and pulled down both his sweats and his underwear at once. Eddie sucked in a breath and attached himself to Ritchie'a shirt. Seemingly hanging on for dear life. 

Ritchie tried not to focus on Eddie's hand, which looked so small hanging onto him. Fuck, this was even more intimate then he thought it would be. 

That didn't stop him from grabbing a hold of his thick cock and stripping a hand down it quickly. Things needed to be fast, or Ritchie would lose his nerve. It's not everyday he got to get off with the wonderfully Eddie staring at him. And the fact that he could feel Eddie's breath against his neck was amazing. Fuck, had he ever been this close to another human being?

Before Ritchie even realizes what he's doing, he has his other hand tracing around the back Eddie's soft, reddish neck. The motion makes Eddie squirm against him in the most amazing way. His bare cock makes a second of contact with Eddie's hip and they both jolt from it.

Ritchie clamps down on the base of his cock in fear of that movement making him cum immediately. In turn, Eddie made the softest, most delicate whining noise that Ritchie had ever heard. The noise jacked Ritchie's heart rate so much he thought for a second he might have a stroke. He tentatively gave himself a stroke instead and grinned at his dumb internal pun.

"Tell me what you're thinking about baby." Ritchies voice was heavy and in a lower register then he usually spoke. He licked his lips and grinned insanely at Eddie; had he ever been this fucking turned on?

Ritchie truly just wanted to check if he was alright and still comfortable. That's not how Eddie answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: And we’ve reached the end of my little side project! A smutty, funny chapter to end it :)

"It's so hard and warm against me Ritchie." Eddie is a bit breathless when he says it and Ritchie knew he was going to be hearing those words on repeat until he dies. It would be fucking easy to die immediately with the way Eddie just pouts and adds; "Why are you so big? That's just not fair, I haven't even got any hair yet and you look like a man."

Ritchie could practically feel his brain short circuiting from Eddie's words. Sweet, innocent Eddie. Complaining that it wasn't fair that Ritchie had a big cock. Was this heaven? Also, would it be cruel to peel down Eddie's sleeping shorts down to have a good look? 

Fuck, Ritchie was very much interested in stripping Eddie down and getting a good look at what his baby was packing. Maybe a touch or two if Eddie would let him. Fuck, he'd use his mouth even if he didn't any kind of experience doing it. People always called him a cocksucker anyways, maybe that meant he would have mad skills with it. That's how it works, right?

"I am a man babe,might be your man if you ask pretty enough?" That had meant to be a joke, but it definitely had a different effect on Eddie. It made the smaller boy's breath hitch and his eye's go wide.

The reaction made Ritchie let go of his own cock to grip at Eddie's ass before he could think about it. Eddie whined and humped forwards, rubbing himself against Ritchie. "What did I say about words, Eddie?"

That was perhaps a bit cruel, but apparently that was exactly the kind of man he was. He even liked the way Eddie's face scrunched up like he was unhappy that Ritchie wasn't giving him what he wanted. Cute.

"Ritchie." It's all Eddie says and Richie stops and stares, that wasn't enough yet. He could be patient for a second longer, if the situation called for it. He had been the more patient one between the two of them for their whole friendship after all; even he know one believed it when he said it. It might even be his fault that Eddie was used to getting what he wanted. 

"Richie please, don't joke. You've always been my man haven't you?" Eddie's voice was like a siren call to Ritchie and sent an extra shock of warmth up his spine. His mouth felt dry, but that was probably because he had to dumbly let it hang open to express how shocked he was. Eddie giggled at his theatrics, just as he always had.

That was a different response than he had expected, but it did things to his already fluttering heart. Had Eddie really considered them together all along? Fuck, they could have been doing this for so long before now.

"I'm going to kiss you now Eddie, one peck for that sweet first kiss I know you want and then open your mouth for me." Richie wasn't exactly sure what this had turned into, but he liked it a lot. His voice was scratchy, almost like he was trying to growl.

He gave Ed the promise peck, liking the way that he felt so lovely and soft against him. It's all felt so right and he was glad it was finally happening. Eddie's lips were just as he always pictured them being, moist from his skin care routine and plump because of reasons. Soon they be plumped up farther because of Ritchie though. He couldn't wait to see that.

Eddie let out a harsh breath and then slightly opened his mouth like the obedient boy he was. Never been kissed before this and still so ready for it. Desperate was a look that flourished on Eddie's face and yet didn't belong there at all. His boy deserved everything he wanted and now Ritchie would give it to him. They were both flush from the adulterous acts they were committing. Eddie breathing noticeably increased in pace as one of Richie's hands came up to hold his head in a preferred place.

Richie was on him in a single second, fucking his tongue straight into Eddie's soft mouth. Then they were kissing like they always should have been. It was wonderful and Richie treasured the way Eddie writhed against him. It was simply wet and everything that Richie had ever dreamed about. Wet, but not messy because Eddie had never appreciated a mess in his life. 

Eddie gasped and tentatively let his tongue meet Richie's. The whole act felt dirty and Ritchie only craved more as time went by. One hand came up to trace at a nipple ever so lightly and Ritchie couldn't help then grin he sported as Eddie jumped forward because of it. Sensitive boy.

Eddie broke the kiss to gasp for air and he clutched at Ritchie like a lifeline. Ritchie marveled as smaller hands and smaller limbs clinging to him. Eddie shifted and Ritchie caught him with an arm, almost as though trying to anchor the smaller boy to him.

"Please show me Richie, show me how I should be making myself feel good." Eddie begged. His voice hitched its way through the words, but their eyes met for a wonderful moment.

Richie reached down to try to tug at his aching cock a few times, liking the way Eddy's eyes seemed unable to leave his junk. It was hard to make a show out of it when he felt close from just being this close to Eddie. He palmed roughly at his cock head, liking the rough friction that it gave him. If Eddie would let him, he'd touch him too. As rough or gentle as the other boy ended up preferring.

"Fuck baby, if you want I could do a hell of a lot more then show you. Just got to tell me Eddsie." He said after a long drawn out moan, eyes raking over those fucking shorts of Eddie's. 

Eddie didn't disappoint, dragging himself ever closer to the larger boy and whining in a pitch that Richie had never heard. An angelic calling for a mate; if Ritchie wanted religion into it. Not really Richie's style but it did seem fitting to call Eddie an Angel.

"Please Rich, please touch me too." Eddie's voice was desperate and needy. Ritchie had to take his hand off of his cock for fear that he might cum prematurely.

Richie had never peeled shorts off of someone before that moment, but it was still a clumsy sexual move. Eddie gasp loudly and Richie quickly realized that his underwear had come off with those skin tight shorts. Fuck, Eddie was slicker than even he had dreamt of being. He had been holding out on Ritchie apparently, dripping with anticipation in the right fucking shorts of his. Would it be to bold to lean down and lick at that leaking tip? Ritchie had to reel himself back and send a reminder that this wasn't just going to be taken away from him. Eddie was choosing this too. They'd have all the time in the world now that they had each other like this. It was nearly overwhelming.

The best part was now he had Eddie in all his glory, open and trusting in front of him. Looking up at him with those big, beautiful eyes. Just like Ritchie had always dreamed of.

"Don't stare Rich, it's fucking embarrassing." Eddie whined out a bit desperately, trying to wriggle around. He was panting like they had just done physical exercise instead of kissing and Ritchie loved it. He loved that he apparently took Eddie's breath away.

"Shh, babe. Give me a few moments, like all of my dreams are coming true and I want to be able to remember them. You look so good Eddie." Ritchie said without being ashamed. This was what he'd wanted for so long and now he was getting it.

"I'd like it more if I could see you too." Eddie whined, turning his head slightly to hide it into the pillow. He was so cute, even when embarrassed.

"You can see my dick already." Ritchie taunted, for no other reason then to be the little shit that he knew he was.

"All of you Ritchie, don't hide from me." Eddie demanded this time, not finding Richie's last joke funny. 

"Ed's, I'm not pretty like you." Ritchie tried to reason. Suddenly, he felt his world would simply implode if he managed to let Eddie down in a moment like this.

"Don't expect you to be pretty Ritchie, now let me see my big man." Eddie sassed.

Ritchie was quick to strip after that, and was happy to see Eddie take his shirt off as well. "Holy shit, you weren't kidding about the hairless thing." He said in wonder, reaching out and letting his hand wander around that soft skin. 

He carefully touched the same nipple he had dared to touch earlier and liked that Eddie arched his whole body to get more. It was so hot to see. 

"And why the fuck would I have made that up?" Eddie sounded frustrated, but looked like he was in euphoria as Ritchie pinched that nipple for the first time. He yelped quietly and whimpered as Ritchie ran a thumb over it in a soothing motion. The other side got the same treatment.

"Don't know Babe, just seemed to fucking good to be true." Ritchie answers and watched Eddie shudder against him.

"Cold?" Ritchie asked cockily, even though he could feel how much heat they were producing together. 

"Turned on." Eddie snorted out, smiling up at Ritchie.

"Hot." Ritchie couldn't help but answer.

"Touch me Ritchie!" Eddie demanded, apparently done with the teasing moment they were having.

"Fuck." And then Ritchie was grinding the two of them together, holding their cocks together in his hand.

"I've never been so happy to have these giant fucking hand as right now." Ritchie muttered in awe. 

Eddie snorted out a laugh and Ritchie kissing him again. They giggled together then, almost moaning and feeling each other fully. 

"Slick lips and slicker dicks, am I right?" Ritchie jokes trying not to immediately blow his load. Eddie giggles in way he was did at Richie's bad jokes.

"Do you ever shut up?" Eddie said through a laugh. He could say those words, but Ritchie could always tell that he wanted to hear every thought Ritchie ever had. Like, all 12 of them or something.

"Says the boy that wanted to watch me touch myself." Ritchie teased easily, stroking them once together. Feeling them pressed in and tight in his fist was amazing. The only thing that could make it better was if he could manage to make Eddie cum first.

"F-fuck, I'm learning so much Ritchie. It's definitely never been like this when I tried to touch myself." Eddie groaned out.

Ritchie smiled dumbly and kissed Eddie again. "Just tell me next time and I'll help you." Ritchie was half joking, not wanting to pressure Eddie in any way. The fact that this was happening even once was amazing.

"Fuck, do you promise? Love the way you make me feel Rich. Would you explore other things when I felt ready for it?" Ritchie nodded without hesitation. Eddie could want to hit him with a car and he'd be into it. 

"Anything babe, fuck anything at all." Ritchie meant that from the bottom of his heart. Anything Eddie wanted, ever. Period.

Eddie threw his head back and groaned as he came and the sound made Ritchie follow him right over the edge. They laid in silence and the only movement was Ritchie reaching for tissues to clean them both up. 

It was several minutes before Ritchie couldn't stand the silence anymore. 

"So like, did I make all of your wildest dreams come true?" His tone was joking, but the question was sincere. The out of breath, "Shut up Ritchie." Made his heart pound and him smile in a dumb and happy way. 

"Come on Ed's, you know you love my sexy voice."

"Don't call me Ed's!" Ritchie would have sassily answered again but Eddie turned and kissed him and his brain just kind of short circuited.

"Now that you're good and quite, cuddle me you fuck." Eddie said smuggly and tried to burrow his way once more under Richie's skin. 

"Anything for you babe." Ritchie answered and bunkered down for the night. He loved cuddling anyways, not like he needed extra convincing. 

"Talk to me again tomorrow, I'm exhausted." Eddie said back and Ritchie could feel that smile against his bare skin. Ritchie felt so happy that he wanted to explode.

"Anything for you babe." He said again, but only got a soft snore as an answer. Ritchie smiles dreamily and snaked down to kiss Ed sweetly on the forehead. Whatever the fuck this was, Ritchie was all for it.

He'd been so head over heels for Eddie for so long that he could wait to talk about it whenever Eddie likes. They had the rest of their lives to figure things out afterwards, but Ritchie knew right then that he was going to be braver from here on out. Eddie has made the first move and Ritchie felt like that gave him a life time of courage.

He'd never been this happy.


End file.
